A Wolf At The Door
by sardonictwist
Summary: Hermione is Suprised by who opens the door,


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Grimm.**

**They Belong to JK Rowling and NBC respectively.**

_The Universe is Still a Small Place _has not been abandoned. Real life, computer problems, writers block, and plot bunnies have just gotten in the way.

Mother's day is fast approaching, and Hermione has an idea for a prefect gift for Mrs. Weasley. She was unable to find her parents after the war, but Molly had welcomed her back into the Burrow with open arms. Even when she and Ron drifted apart romantically. She and Teddy had moved to Portland, Oregon at the new year when she was transferred by Grinngotts Bank, but she still considers the Weasleys and Harry family. A lucky find at an estate sale gives Hermione the perfect beginnings for Molly's Mother's Day present. After purchasing the 18th century pendulum clock, Hermione spends the next two month's worth of lunch hours in the bank library hoping to find the right enchantment to replace the Weasley family clock that was destroyed during the war. Just after Easter she finds the corrected enchantments, unfortunately they clock has to be fixed mechanically before they can be cast.

Various internet searches and finally a recommendation from a high end watch store led her to make an appointment with a local bonded watch and clock tradesman. Since she was reluctant to give out her address and her wards would prevent a muggle from picking up the clock anyway, Hermione arranged to drop it off at his house after work on Monday.

Now here she was still in her business suit, skirt, and heels trying to protect both herself and her antique clock from the spring drizzle under her Gryffindor red hooded half cloak. Arriving on the front porch her takes note of the lovely stained glass in the door. The stained glass wolf makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up; battled sharpened senses make her grasp her wand in her cloak pocket before pressing the doorbell with her elbow.

The doorbell startles Monroe. As ironic as it is he lost track of time while working on a complex chronometer.

"Just a minute!" He calls out as he tidies his work space and double checks his appearance. You need to make a good impression when people are trusting you with such expensive and often heirloom items.

Opening the door, he can't stop himself from drawing in a long gasping breath, and letting a surprised "Oh, My…"

Here at his door was half nightmare, half wet dream but a total test of his control. Standing no more that 5'4" was a slightly heart shaped face, whiskey eyes, and pink moist lips framed by wild mahogany curls. A curvy figure in a tailored business suit with well turned legs and peep toe satin pumps. All of this was wrapped in a short red cape complete with hood.

Gathering his scattered wits he steps back from the door.

"Please come in. Let me take your coat."

When it looks like she may refuse he asks again.

"Please it's no trouble."

Hermione flicks her eyes over him taking in the dilated pupils and slightly flaring nostrils before looking back at the stained glass. The hand in her pocket holding her wand gives a small flick. The red of her cloak is washed away by a sapphire blue. Just as suddenly the tension drains out of the air and her host.

With a shy smile Hermione looks up at the man, he returns it with an embarrassed one.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting to see a traditional cloak in this day and age."

"Yes, well your control is quite admirable. I've never met a Blutbad before."

Shuffling slightly he changes the subject.

"Now lets see about your clock."

"Yes, of course."

Shifting the clock from where it had been partially covered by her cloak, Hermione holds it out to him. The next fifteen minutes are mostly silent as inspects the workings of the clock.

"Ok your in luck. There is some minor wear and tear, but mostly it just needs cleaning and oiling. I can have it running by the end of the week."

Excitedly Hermione responds, "Really? That's wonderful. It's for a Mother's Day present. That will give my plenty of time to make some slight alterations and ship it off."

Concluding there business Hermione takes her leave.

Monroe can't get the English girl out of his mind. He repeatedly goes over their meeting. Even without the red cloak she was bewitching. Her scent carried the rain she was in, vanilla, book dust, magic, and something else familiar that he just can't quite place. After a restless Thursday night, Friday morning he makes up his mind to ask her out when she picks up the clock. His instincts won't let him do anything else. Luckily Nick never notices his preoccupation when he stops by for a beer and information Wednesday night.

Friday afternoon rolls around and Hermione comes to pickup her clock. After handing her the receipt, Monroe shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Umm… So I know witches don't usually hang out with Blutbads, but I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner sometime."

Looking at the soft spoken man in his comfortable house and crowded bookshelves, Hermione smiled.

"I think I'd really like that. When would you like to go?"

"Really? Great! Umm how about tomorrow night? I know this great little Indian place."

"That sounds lovely. I haven't had a good curry since I moved."

The next night she meets him at his house so he can drive them to the restaurant.

Once in the closed confines of the car he takes a deep breath.

" I'm not trying to pry, but you know you smell a little wolfy?"

"Oh….That's ok I was going to tell you over dinner anyway. I am raising my four year old godson. His father was a werewolf. The curse induced kind. Teddy carries the Lycanthropy genes, but we're not exactly sure how they are going to effect him. He doesn't physically change, but he does get rather moody at the full moon."

Nodding in understanding, Monroe considers what he just heard. Surprisingly his instincts, the beast inside him had no problem with it.

"That's ok." He says nonchalantly. "I like pups."

Hermione rewards him with a dazzling smile and squeezes his arm.


End file.
